sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lapis the Cat
"I clearly want to become an important person one day. There's nothing in this world that'll keep me from achieving my dreams. As for you, well...you're a lost cause ." Lapis to Truth Lapis the Cat is a 17 year old girl who is attending Ace Academy to become a member of the Mystic Legion; a group of elite soldiers who serve the queen. She has high grades in her classes although she's labeled as a 'try-hard" by some of her fellow pupils. However, this doesn't stop Lapis from continuing her academic excellence as she desires nothing more than to be admitted into the Mystic Legion with top marks. Despite this however, she joins Truth the Cat and his friends in 6 Days ''to stop Wrath the Wolf. Concept and Creation Lapis was created on October 10, 2016 because SuperKamiEspeon felt that he was lacking in female Sonic Fan Characters although that was true because he only has 2. Why am I typing in the third-person? So, I decided to make a character who has tough, arrogant, but with a kind heart. I pulled inspiration from Queen and Rem from Final Fantasy Type -0. Her glasses came from Queen while her clothes where somewhat inspired from Rem's cadet outfit. For her personality, I really didn't base it off anyone. I just went with a slightly arrogant, geeky kind of character who can be kind with close friends. I really wanted to express her passion for academic success because that's what I'm striving for. Plus, it doesn't hurt to have a character whose academic level is known. Backstory Lapis was born in Yamar in the Unified Sulvan Kingdom to Arminger and Luna the Cat. She lived a middle-class lifestyle with her dad working as a soldier in the military and her mother as an accountant. Growing up, she looked up to her father and wanted to be in the military. Her parents weren't on board by this idea until Lapis met the Queen in an annual parade. Lapis was amazed and begged her parents constantly to allow her to follow her dream. One day, her parents finally gave in and would allow the young cat to enlist in the military. However, the only catch was that she must maintain high grades even in the academy she would join. Lapis agreed which is why she strives for the best grades and spends most of the time studying. When she turned 15, the world was almost destroyed by the notorious Willis. Most of the kingdom laid in ruins and millions died during Willis' rampage. About 20% of the original population remained which included Lapis' family as well as the queen. That same year, she joined the academy although this was after Willis was defeated. Rumors spread of the mighty, brave warriors who defeated this universal menace and so, she yearns to also be remembered as a powerful warrior. She joined the highly prestigious Ace Academy rather than the regular one so she could be admitted to the Mystic Legion and become a legend like the ones who defeated Willis. She poured her heart and soul into becoming a Mystic Legion soldier even if she was occasionally teased for being a try-hard. For the next two years, Lapis continued studying as well as training to keep her title as top student. One day when she was 17, she was assigned to guard the queen along with her classmates while Her Majesty held a meeting with a few strangers. As the so called strangers entered the meeting, they bowed to the Queen except for one person. He's questioned to why he didn't bow and he responded by saying that doing that goes against what he believes in. Lapis, completely disgusted by this display, intervenes and demands the cat, Truth to bow. He refuses. Lapis draws her sword and her classmates back her up. He asks Lapis if this is how you treat someone who saved the world. She laughs refusing to believe that he was one of the warriors who defeated Willis two years ago. The class fights Truth though it isn't long before they're overpowered by Truth. Lapis quickly uses her powers to strengthen her comrades although Truth powers himself up. Shocked, she's easily knocked aside and she blacks out. Waking up a bit later in the infirmary, she sits up completely baffled that she was defeated by that ragged cat. Truth walks in the room that Lapis is in and he apologizes for "going a little rough". She refuses to speak to Truth so he leaves. After recovering, she's tasked by the Queen to join Truth and his friends on their quest to defeat Wrath. She doesn't want to go but the Queen told Lapis that it's an order, not a request. So, she joined them much to her dismay. Personality Lapis is and will always be a stickler for the rules being as she grew up in a home where the smallest rule-breaking was punished. It was especially hard to get away from things when she's the only child in the family. So, she eventually became the type of person who always followed the rule and was considered a stick in the mud because of it, though she insisted that she'll never change. Also, she has quite a cold exterior which usually repels most people, but there were people who she eventually warmed up to. Lapis is quite intelligent and does very well in academic work, though she's always quite strong, especially with a sword. Her warm interior makes her a trustworthy, friendly, and charming person though not everyone has seen this part of her. Lapis, unfortunately isn't very good at conveying feelings and she usually lashes out at people whenever she doesn't understand what she's feeling *cough Truth *cough. She's also a book-worm who has read hundreds of novels, primarily romance novels, which is strange because she has trouble with her lovey-dove feelings. However, she's also quite odd...nobody knows this but Lapis has a bit of a dirty mind as she loves to read smut. Though through all of this she can be considered a little odd. Appearance Lapis is a reddish-brown feline who stands at 3'3 and has purple hair. The young cat has blue eyes and the tip of her tail is also blue. She is often seen wearing the female Ace Academy uniform which consists of a black top with red and yellow. A white shirt with short sleeves, a black bow, black gloves, a plaid skirt(which is red and black), white thigh high socks, and black shoes. Lapis adorns her uniform with two gray belts, non-prescription glasses, and lastly a big blue bow for her hair. Powers and Abilities Lapis, like Truth has powers designed to rejuvenate and improve either her own or her allies' fighting capability. She is regarding as a highly valued team member because of her useful ability. These abilities include: healing, increasing physical resistance, increasing speed, increasing power, and so on. These powers though come at a high cost which involves lower stamina and fatigue. Also, she's a fast fighter who wields a sword. Lapis is quite skilled with swords, but that's the only weapon she is good with. Also due to being a bit fast, she is susceptible to physical attacks, so she can't really take many hits. Trivia * Lapis is currently my favorite character. * I'm debating whether to make her Truth's love interest. * She doesn't like flying. * She's read approximately 108 romance novels in 17 years. * Her favorite book is titled, "Love has Yet To be Lost". And yes, that book is nothing but filthy smut. Quotes "Your incompetence disgusts me." "H-how could I lose? I study, I practice, and it wasn't enough? If that's the case then I won't be able to protect Her Majesty." "It looks like we have similar powers...." "Oh my goodness! I can't even begin to explain the wonderful ending of that book! Love Like Fire is just an emotional roller coaster. I hope I can find love someday." "No, I don't really need glasses, but I think they make a great accessory." " I will keel you!" 100 Character Development Questions '''Basics' What is your full name? Lapis Grant. Where and when were you born? October 12 Yamar, USK Who are/were your parents? (Know their names, occupations, personalities, etc.) Arminger the Cat, member of the Royal Court, who's pretty stuck up. Luna the Cat, a stay at home mom who's pretty nice. Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like? None. Where do you live now, and with whom? Describe the place and the person/people. A pretty big house with the family. What is your occupation? Student. Write a full physical description of yourself. You might want to consider factors such as: height, weight, race, hair and eye color, style of dress, and any tattoos, scars, or distinguishing marks. A brownish-red cat with purple hair, glasses who stands at 3'3 feet and 70 pounds. To which social class do you belong? Somewhere in the upper class. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses? Not that I know. Are you right- or left-handed? Right. What does your voice sound like? Can't describe it.... What words and/or phrases do you use very frequently? I don't know.... What do you have in your pockets? Pockey change. Do you have any quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics? Hm.... Growing Up How would you describe your childhood in general? It was pretty nice. Good area, good parents, lots of resources, and friends. What is your earliest memory? Falling off a bed. How much schooling have you had? About 13 though I'm still going strong! Did you enjoy school? Enjoying it. Where did you learn most of your skills and other abilities? School and more importantly, my dad. While growing up, did you have any role models? If so, describe them. The queen who is pretty smart, charismatic, and overall cool. While growing up, how did you get along with the other members of your family? While my parents were pretty rough, I got along well with them. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up? Mystic Legion! As a child, what were your favorite activities? Reading. As a child, what kinds of personality traits did you display? Awkward yet nice. As a child, were you popular? Who were your friends, and what were they like? A little. My friends were nice, smart, and funny. When and with whom was your first kiss? No one yet. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity? I am.... If you are a supernatural being (i.e. mage, werewolf, vampire), tell the story of how you became what you are or first learned of your own abilities. If you are just a normal human, describe any influences in your past that led you to do the things you do today. Not supernatural. Past Influences What do you consider the most important event of your life so far? Meeting the Queen. Who has had the most influence on you? My mom and dad. What do you consider your greatest achievement? Getting into Ace Academy. What is your greatest regret? None so far. What is the most evil thing you have ever done? Accidently leaving the store with an extra apple. Do you have a criminal record of any kind? Nope. When was the time you were the most frightened? This one time on a plane, the turbulence was awful!!!! What is the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to you? Throwing up on one of my teachers when I was 7.... If you could change one thing from your past, what would it be, and why? Hm...getting on that plane. What is your best memory? Again, meeting the queen. What is your worst memory? That darn plane. Beliefs and Opinions Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? Neither really. What is your greatest fear? Heights! What are your religious views? I do believe in a god. What are your political views? I tend to slide a bit more on the conservative side. What are your views on sex? *blushes* Are you able to kill? Under what circumstances do you find killing to be acceptable or unacceptable? I don't want to, but if the situation calls for it then I will. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? Kill. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? I do! What do you believe makes a successful life? A good education and job. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings (i.e. do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)? Not honest enough. Do you have any biases or prejudices? Probably do, but can't think of any right now. Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do under any circumstances? Why do you refuse to do it? DO ANYTHING INVOLVING HEIGHTS. Who or what, if anything, would you die for (or otherwise go to extremes for)? My country. Relationships with Others In general, how do you treat others (politely, rudely, by keeping them at a distance, etc.)? Politely! Does your treatment of them change depending on how well you know them, and if so, how? Not really, I was taught to be polite to everyone. Who is the most important person in your life, and why? Tie between my mom and dad. Who is the person you respect the most, and why? My dad because he provided me with everything. Who are your friends? Do you have a best friend? Describe these people. I have some who are pretty nerdy. But they're nice and smart. Do you have a spouse or significant other? If so, describe this person. I do not. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened. Nope. What do you look for in a potential lover? Well educated. How close are you to your family? Very close! Have you started your own family? If so, describe them. If not, do you want to? Why or why not? Of course I'd like to start a family of my own. It'd be nice to be surrounded by people who love me. Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help? My parents. Do you trust anyone to protect you? Who, and why? Still my parents. If you died or went missing, who would miss you? My parents! Who is the person you despise the most, and why? No one as of yet. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict? I try to avoid conflict. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations? Yes, I do! Do you like interacting with large groups of people? Why or why not? Not really, it's kind of intimidating. Do you care what others think of you? Unfortunately.... Likes and Dislikes What is/are your favorite hobbies and pastimes? Reading. What is your most treasured possession? This one book that I had autographed by an amazing writer. What is your favorite color? Aqua blue. What is your favorite food? Strawberry milkshakes. What, if anything, do you like to read? Romance novels. What is your idea of good entertainment (consider music, movies, art, etc.)? Books, and books, oh, and books! Do you smoke, drink, or use drugs? If so, why? Do you want to quit? Of course not, I care about my body. How do you spend a typical Saturday night? With friends at a restaurant. What makes you laugh? Dumb jokes. What, if anything, shocks or offends you? Disrespect to my country. What would you do if you had insomnia and had to find something to do to amuse yourself? Read! How do you deal with stress? I read, and sometimes write what I feel out. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan? I always plan things. What are your pet peeves? I hate it when people chew with their mouths open and when people constantly crack their knuckles. Self Images and etc. Describe the routine of a normal day for you. How do you feel when this routine is disrupted? Wake up, clean myself, breakfast, school, study, eat, read, eat again, shower, brush teeth, then I go to sleep. What is your greatest strength as a person? My intelligence. What is your greatest weakness? I have none! If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? I wouldn't change anything about me. Are you generally introverted or extroverted? Somewhere in between. Are you generally organized or messy? I'm clean. Name three things you consider yourself to be very good at, and three things you consider yourself to be very bad at. Academics, reading, and possibly even fighting. Do you like yourself? Yes, I do. What are your reasons for being an adventurer (or doing the strange and heroic things that RPG characters do)? Are your real reasons for doing this different than the ones you tell people in public? (If so, detail both sets of reasons...) I just want to serve my country. What goal do you most want to accomplish in your lifetime? Be the best Mystic Legion member of all time. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? Hopefully serving the queen. If you could choose, how would you want to die? Old age. If you knew you were going to die in 24 hours, name three things you would do in the time you had left. Spend time with my family, read, and eat. What is the one thing for which you would most like to be remembered after your death? My legacy.... What three words best describe your personality? Smart, analytical, and focused. What three words would others probably use to describe you? Nerdy, "try-hard", and patriotic. If you could, what advice would you, the player, give to your character? (You might even want to speak as if he or she were sitting right here in front of you, and use proper tone so he or she might heed your advice...) Don't suck Lappy Dappy,k? Gallery Category:Females Category:Good